Eek! The Cat (Character)
Eek is an anthropomorphic cat and the main protagonist of the Eek! The Cat animated series and segments. His love interest is Annabelle. Biography Eek always puts others' safety, needs, and comfort before his own. Eek can talk with all animals and most humans, but oddly enough cannot converse with his owners: Mom, Wendy Elizabeth, and J.B. He commonly exclaims "Kumbaya!" His motto is that "It never hurts to help!", although, with Eek this is frequently not the case. The major running gag within the show is that Eek's selfless nature usually gets him caught up in painful situations such as getting caught in mail and baggage sorters (both of which appear designed to intentionally damage their contents) and screaming "Oh Gosh It Hurts!" while the show's guitar riff theme played. Despite Eek's misfortunes, episodes would usually end with Eek rewarded in some way for facing the adversity squarely and being selfless towards others. Appearance Eek is a purple, chubby cat. His ears are not pointed; rather, they are curved. The fur on his belly is a lighter shade of purple. His nose is dark red. His whiskers are strangely not straight; rather, they are wavy. Personality Eek always puts others' safety, needs, and comfort before his own. Eek can talk with all animals and most humans, but oddly enough cannot converse with his owners—Mom, Wendy Elizabeth and J.B. He commonly exclaims "Kumbaya!" His motto is that "It never hurts to help!", although, with Eek this is frequently not the case. The major running gag within the show is that Eek's selfless nature usually gets him caught up in painful situations such as getting caught in mail and baggage sorters (both of which appear designed to intentionally damage their contents) and screaming "Oh Gosh It Hurts!" while the show's guitar riff theme played. Despite Eek's misfortunes, episodes would usually end with Eek rewarded in some way for facing the adversity squarely and being selfless towards others. Episodes Eek! The Cat SEASON 1 * [[Misereek|'Misereek']]' '(debut) * [[Bearz N' the Hood|'Bearz N' the Hood']] * [[Catsanova|'Catsanova']] * [[Eek vs. the Flying Saucers|'Eek vs. the Flying Saucers']] * [[Cape Fur|'Cape Fur']] * [[HallowEek|'HallowEek']] * [[Eek's International Adventure|'Eek's International Adventure']] * [[HawaiiEek 5-0|'HawaiiEek 5-0']] * [[Great Balls of Fur|'Great Balls of Fur']] * [[The Whining Pirates of Tortuga|'The Whining Pirates of Tortuga']] * [[The Eekcidental Tourist|'The Eekcidental Tourist']] * [[It's a Wonderful Nine Lives|'It's a Wonderful Nine Lives']] * [[The Eeksterminator|'The Eeksterminator']] SEASON 2 * [[Shark Therapy|'Shark Therapy']] * [[Speed FrEek|'Speed FrEek']] * [[Rocketship to Jupiter|'Rocketship to Jupiter']] * [[Eek's Funny Thing That He Does|'Eek's Funny Thing That He Does']] * [[Eekpocalypse Now!|'Eekpocalypse Now!']] * [[Eex Men|'Eex Men']] * [[Quadrepedia|'Quadrepedia']] * [[Night on Squishy Mountain|'Night on Squishy Mountain']] * [[Star TrEek|'Star TrEek']] * [[Eeking Out of Living|'Eeking Out of Living']] * [[The Great Eekscape|'The Great Eekscape']] * [[Eek Goes to the Hot Spot|'Eek Goes to the Hot Spot']] * [[It's a Very Merry Eek's Mas|'It's a Very Merry Eek's Mas']] * [[A Sharkwork Orange|'A Sharkwork Orange']] * [[Mountain Groan|'Mountain Groan']] SEASON 3 * [[Paws|'Paws']] * [[In the Line of Fur|'In the Line of Fur']] * [[Chariots of Fur|'Chariots of Fur']] * [[Honey, I Shrunk the Cat|'Honey, I Shrunk the Cat']] * [[Shark Doggy Dog|'Shark Doggy Dog']] * [[Fatal Eektraction|'Fatal Eektraction']] * [[The Good, the Bad and the Squishy|'The Good, the Bad and the Squishy']] * [[Eek's SnEek PEek|'Eek's SnEek PEek']] * [[The Eex Files|'The Eex Files']] * [[Paw Sores|'Paw Sores']] * [[The Eeksorcist|'The Eeksorcist']] * [[Lord of the Fleas|'Lord of the Fleas']] * [[Eekstremely Dull|'Eekstremely Dull']] * [[Eeksy Rider|'Eeksy Rider']] * [[A Sharkdog Day Afternoon|'A Sharkdog Day Afternoon']] * [[Rebel Without the Claws|'Rebel Without the Claws']] * [[This Eek's Your Life|'This Eek's Your Life']] * [[Try Hard|'Try Hard']] SEASON 4 * [[Valley of the Dogs|'Valley of the Dogs']] * [[Pup Fiction|'Pup Fiction']] * [[Natural Bored Kittens|'Natural Bored Kittens']] * [[OutbrEek|'OutbrEek']] * [[Octopussy Cat|'Octopussy Cat']] * [[Going to Eekstremes|'Going to Eekstremes']] * [[Dazed and Eekstremely Confuzed|'Dazed and Eekstremely Confuzed']] * [[Eek Space 9|'Eek Space 9']] * [[The GraduEek|'The GraduEek']] * [[PolitEekly Correct|'PolitEekly Correct']] SEASON 5 * [[DiabolEek|'DiabolEek']] * [[MystEek Pizza|'MystEek Pizza']] * [[Eek Bin Ein Berliner|'Eek Bin Ein Berliner']] * [[Snowbored|'Snowbored']] * [[Fists of Furry|'Fists of Furry']] * [[The Island of Dr. Meow|'The Island of Dr. Meow']] * [[A Nightmare on Elmo Street|'A Nightmare on Elmo Street']] * [[Show Squirls|'Show Squirls']] * [[Eekscalibur|'Eekscalibur']] * [[The FugEektive|'The FugEektive']] * [[The Sound of MusEek|'The Sound of MusEek']] * [[Rock-Eek 6|'Rock-Eek 6']]' '(last appearance) The Terrible Thunderlizards SEASON 2 * [[Planet of the Crepes|'Planet of the Crepes']]' '(cameo) Category:Pets Category:Eek the Cat Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Eek! The Cat